In Memory of Her
by PASTA300
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have met the Straw Hat pirates. The guild and Strawhats then have to defeat a new enemy. But what happens when Natsu wakes up and Lucy isn't there? What if Lucy wakes up and she's a member of the Strawhats? What if the pair don't even remember they knew each other? Please R
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy!" Natsu shrieked. He tried to reach for her outstretched hand but he couldn't. He felt as though gravity was pushing him down. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. He could see Luffy trying to reach Lucy too. Everyone else was too occupied trying to gain what little strength they had left. Natsu could say he was in the same shape as the rest of them but he had to keep trying. He had to reach Lucy! Lucy was a teammate! He couldn't leave behind a teammate! Memories of what recently happened before the battle flashed through Natsu's head but he couldn't think about that at the moment. All he could do was think about Lucy's life that was in jeopardy.

"Natsu!" Lucy called back. She tried to reach for him; she tried her hardest but then she let her slender hand drop to her side.

"Lucy! I can't reach you!" Natsu shouted in a pleading way. The cave seemed to collapse around them. The crystal Lucy had been stuck to with magic had begun to shine brighter. "Lucy! Reach out to me!"

A boulder crashed down in front of Natsu. Immediately he jumped over it. Lucy didn't look his way and held on to the crystal. "No, Natsu. Just go. Forget about me. I'll be fine."

"Damnit, Lucy, don't do this now!"

"Natsu, I said go! I told you I'm fine! We reversed its power! I'll be okay!" Lucy knew she was lying. She knew she wouldn't be okay; not without Natsu, not without Fairy Tail … "Just leave me be! I deserve this!"

The crystal was now pure white. It's light radiated throughout the cave. "Lucy!" The light splashed in Natsu's face. Everyone became engulfed with its shine. Natsu tried to see but he couldn't. He felt as if reality had drifted away when suddenly he felt a warm liquid drop reach his face.

_Lucy?_

* * *

"Natsu!"

Natsu's head jerked up in response. "W-What?!"

Happy sat up with a yawn. "What time is it?"

Natsu got up from his messy couch and gazed outside the window. There, standing in the shade of the tree, was Lisanna. She gave him a wide grin. "Come on, sleepy head! Erza and Gray are waiting!"

Natsu's stomach growled. "Are we going on a job?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Erza found us one."

Natsu nodded. He stepped away from the window and he and Happy got ready. A few minutes later the pair walked out of their house still a little tired. "I hope we eat something on the way."

"Good morning Lisanna," said Happy sounding cute.

"Good morning, Happy." She glanced at Natsu. "You seem out of it."

"Huh? Me?" Natsu asked. "I guess. I think I had a bad dream last night."

She gave him a look of suspicion as the three continued walking towards the road. "You think? What was it about exactly?"

Natsu was about to answer but then stopped himself. What had it been about exactly? He couldn't remember anything. All he could remember was something wet. "I don't know …"

"Well that's weird."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hurry up you three!" Came Erza's voice. She and Gray gazed up at them with impatience.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time waiting on you fire breath," said Gray turning to go the other way.

"Hey!" Natsu growled.

"Now, now Natsu," Erza scolded.

Happy and Lisanna smiled as they headed out for their job.

* * *

Luffy sat there extremely bored. There was nothing to do. Sanji was working on a new recipe, Nami was reading more magazines, Zoro was … probably sleeping, Usopp was polishing up his tools, Franky and Brook were who know where and Chopper was off somewhere probably reading with Robin. Luffy let out another sigh and lay on his back.

He frowned at the sky. Something didn't seem right. What was the feeling he was getting. Was he hungry?

"Hey, Luffy?"

Luffy glanced over to his side to see Lucy standing over him. "What's up, Lucy?"

"Oh, nothing," she said. "You just seemed extremely bored."

"Well, I am," he told her and continued to stare up at the clouds.

"Well, so am I. Can you keep me company?" Before Luffy could answer she sat next to him. The strange feeling that something wasn't right was back.

"Luffy, do you have dreams?" asked Lucy out of the blue.

Luffy thought about. "Yeah, I do. Actually I had one a few days ago. I was in this fancy place and there was a table full of meat and Sanji and Nami were serving me!"

Lucy giggled. "That must have been a good dream."

Luffy grinned. "It sure was!"

"Hey, were you two talking about me?" Lucy and Luffy turned their heads to look at Nami. One of her eyebrows were cocked.

"Of course not, Nami!" Luffy smiled.

"Alright, that's good. Also, _captain_, we need to get some supplies. We're almost out of food," Nami told Luffy. "Did you want to stop in Fiore?"

"Fiore?" Lucy and Luffy asked in unison.

"Yeah, it's one of the countries on our course to the new world."

"Alright!" Luffy jumped to his feet. "Let's head for Fiore!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2!**

* * *

"Another long day of working," Gray sighed.

Team Natsu finally settled in at the guild but it wasn't very long until another ruckus started. Natsu looked around. He had this weird feeling, like something was missing. What was it exactly? Was he hungry?

His stomach growled. "Yeah, I'm totally hungry."

Mirajane waltzed up to him with a big smile across her face. "I figured you'd all be hungry after being gone for a while so I prepared this for you," she exclaimed pointed towards a tray of cakes.

Erza's eyes grew wide with desire. Once she caught sight if the cake she ran towards the counter and began digging in. "Thank … you … Mira …" she mumbled between bites.

"You're welcome."

Natsu layed his head on the counter. "I'd rather have meat."

"Oh, I'm sorry Natsu," Mirajane apologized. Lisanna smiled at her sister and sat next to Natsu. "You don't look any better than you did earlier you know. Maybe you should get some rest."

Natsu shook his head. "I woulcn't mind sleeping but I still have this feeling and it's making me think. I can't stand thinking," he growled.

Happy sat on the counter next to Natsu's head. "That's Natsu for you."

Natsu's felt dizzy in a way. Something didn't seem right. Shouldn't he be somewhere by now sleeping away with no care in the world? What was this longing feeling? Did he really want to eat meat that much?

Lisanna sighed and gazed down at Natsu. He had been acting strange all day. What was with him anyway? He would always pay attention to her and talk to her and listen to her but now he was completely ignoring her. Lisanna had never felt this feeling of want so much in her life before now. Erza and Gray would look at her and listen but why wouldn't Natsu?

"Hey Natsu-" She stopped herself once she noticed he had begun snoring. "Never mind." Natsu kept on sleeping and then he had that nightmare again. What was going on in that nightmare? What was happening? He still didn't have the answers.

"Lucy …" a simple name slipped through his lips.

* * *

Lucy frowned. "Is this Fiore?" she asked staring blankly at the island they had landed on. There were nothing but trees as far as their eyes could see.

Nami shook her head. "Well, it's part of this country. I don't even know where this is to tell the truth. It's not on the map."

"Wait, does that mean we're lost?!" Usopp panicked.

"Well, no," she replied. "I know which direction we have to go to get supplies in Fiore. All we have to do is go that way beyond this island."

"Then let's go to Fiore already," Usopp whined.

Lucy held up one hand. "Wait! I feel like I know this place."

"Have you been here before, Lucy?" Chopper asked.

She didn't answer right away but when she did she replied, "I don't know. It seems familiar though."

The rest of the Strawhats watched as Lucy examined the place. Her eyes looked up and down. Nami called out to her once she got farther and farther into the island. "Lucy!"

"Hold on. I know this place. I can feel it!" Lucy ran further in. When she finally stopped she stared wide-eyed at the destruction in front of her. Trees were broken down and destroyed. Some spots left no grass only rubble. _What happened here?_

"Lucy!" Now it was Luffy.

Lucy ignored him. "What could've caused such destruction?" she asked herself as she looked off into the distance to see more destruction. Suddenly something flashed inside her head. What was it that she was seeing? It was something big, something dark and creepy. The figure flashed through Lucy's head again this time more clearer to her. A wing? "A dragon?!"

_Achnologia._

"Lucy!" The voice wasn't one she recognized but she did recognize it. Who had called out to her? Was it inside her head? Lucy crashed to the ground in frustration. _What the heck?!_

"Lucy-chawn!" It was Sanji. "Are you alright Lucy-"

Zoro interrupted him. "Shut up love cook! Hey, Lucy, are you okay?"

"Lucy?"

"Lucy?"

"Lucy, are you alright?"

But she didn't want to answer. She couldn't. It was too suffocating. Why did she feel so weird? What was going on? Hearing so many people calling her name gave her an excruciating headache. "I can't stand this!" She shouted. She reached out for anything to comfort her. She couldn't stand all the voices. Why? Was she going mentally insane? "Please," she pleaded as her hand reached Luffy's. Immediately after that she passed out.

* * *

Gajeel Redfox sniffed the air and frowned. "What the hell?!"

Juvia Lockser gave him one glance then went back to looking around the forest. "Gajeel-san, please don't make a fuss. Master said this was a very important mission and we must find the girl at all cost. We must not slack."

"I know, I know. But this mission seems pointless to me." Gajeel outstretched his hand to Juvia. "Hey give me that picture for a second."

Juvia unfolded the picture and handed it to him. Once he had it he examined it slowly. Something inside him shook. What was this weird feeling? He stared blankly at the blonde haired girl in the picture. It wasn't like he knew her or anything … right?

"Gajeel-san, are you alright?" asked Juvia with little emotion.

Gajeel shook off whatever he was feeling and grinned. "She seems like an easy target, this Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

"Gajeel Redfox."

That one name erza had spoken had everyone in the guild turning their heads. "Who's Gajeel Redfox," asked Lisanna.

"He's one of Phantom Lord's strongest wizards," Erza answered.

"His name sounds familiar. Do you know him?" Levy asked thoughtfully.

Erza shook her head. "No, I've never met him in person. I've only heard of him."

"Is he dangerous?" asked Gray.

Mirajane nodded. "I've heard he's extremely strong," she answered from behind the counter. "Oh, this might intrigue you too Natsu so I'd listen."

Natsu lifted his head slightly from the counter top. "What is it?"

Mirajane cleared her throat. "Well if you must know, I've heard that he can eat iron and such. Do you think he's like you?"

"A dragon slayer like Natsu?!" Happy exclaimed.

"Oh, I see. So instead of using fire he uses iron," Lisanna explained.

"Alright!" Everyone jumped as Natsu shouted wildly. "I'm all fired up! Let's take that job! What's the request?!"  
Erza smiled and looked down at the request. "They're saying a powerful mage who can eat iron and manipulate it has been prowling around the area and that he has threatened many villagers."

"Okay, let's go!" Natsu yelled making his way to the entrance of the guild. Erza nodded as well as Gray and Lisanna. The group headed out again for the day.

Mirajane sighed. "They never relax do they? I'm worried that Natsu's wild ruckus might get my little sis in trouble."

"Nah, it'll be alright," Macao said.

"Yeah! Sis is a real man!" Elfman cheered making Mirajane and Macao sigh.

"If anything happened to Lisanna," Macao went on, "Natsu, Erza, and Gray will be there for her."

"Yeah, you're right," Mirajane agreed. Just then Makarov came down and sat at the counter. "What is it master?"

Makarov frowned. "Something isn't right."

"Hmm? What do you mean, something isn't right?" It was Levy who came up to the group.

"Well, Mystogan isn't here anymore."

"Mystagon?" Mirajane thought about it. "Are you sure he isn't out on a long mission?"

"I'm sure," said Makarov. "I have a note of release. He isn't a part of Fairy Tail anymore. It was signed months ago maybe even years and it was stashed in one of my drawers."

"Did you see it but forget about it?" Levy asked.

Makarov shook his head. "No, I check that drawer every day. There's no way I should've missed it."

Romeo frowned. "Who's Mystagon?"

"He's a wizard from this guild," Macao answered. "He doesn't show himself in front of us and only the master can see him but he is an S-Class mage."

"Really?"

"Or at least he was based on what the Master is saying."

"Not only that, but do you know who else isn't a part of the guild anymore?" Makarov asked. Everyone gave him blank faces. "Laxus."

"Laxus?" Mirajane asked in shock. "How is he not a part of the guild anymore?"

"His papers are up there as well."

"How is this possible?" Cana asked getting another sip of her beer.

Mirajane raced to her lacrima crystal. "We need to contact him. Something is wrong here!"

"No," Makarov commanded. "Don't contact Laxus."

"Why?" Levy asked.

"Because, I think it's best for now that he isn't a part of the guild."

Everyone bowed their heads, thinking. It _was_ a good thing he wasn't a part of the guild. He would've been next guild master if so.

Mirajane nodded. _What is happening here?_

* * *

__**Well, another chapter finished. If you were wondering, the Straw Hat pirates had landed on Tenrou Island. Okay. The next chapter will be coming soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate you!"

Lucy could hear her own voice ringing throughout her head.

"I hate you so much!"

"You don't really mean that, Luce." It wasn't a question. It was a statement butwho had said it. The voice was so familiar. Who was she talking to?

Lucy looked around in the pitch black world she had woken up to.

"I do mean it!"

Lucy heard her voice again and in front of her mist appeared and in the mist she could just grasp an image … was that her?

"No you don't."

* * *

Lucy woke up with a start. It took her a while to realize she was back on the Sunny. She rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand. Wait, had she been crying?

"Oh good, you're awake," came Robin's voice from above.

Lucy sat up straight and forced Robin a smile. "Yeah … what happened?"

"Well," Robin began. "For starters you fainted. You seemed pretty disturbed. We carried you back to the boat and left the island. We're on our way to Fiore again."

"I- I see …" Lucy sighed. "I'm sorry for the entire trouble robin. I didn't mean to be a burden."

"No, it's fine-"

"I don't feel good. There's something wrong with me." Lucy took a deep breath and slowly got up. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

A few minutes after Lucy had left Nami stepped into the room with Robin who had set down her book. "She doesn't seem any better than earlier."

Robin nodded. "Yeah, I know. You heard it too didn't you?"

Nami gave her a puzzled look. "Heard what?"

"What she had said while unconscious," Robin replied with a look of worry flash across her face.

"It was a name, right?" asked Nami giving it thought. "What was it?"

"She said Natsu."

"Oh yeah, that's it. She must know this person."

"I guess. I'm worried. She's been acting strange lately. Maybe this Natsu might have something to do with it."

"I guess," said Nami. "We don't know for sure yet. Whatever the case I hope she feels better soon."

* * *

"Lucy Chwa-"

Suddenly Zoro's foot found its way to Sanji's face. "Shut up."

Sanji and Zoro then began to growl at each other as the rest of the crewmates gathered around the just awoken Lucy. "Lucy! You're awake!" exclaimed Usopp.

Chopper smiled. "Good thing too or I would've concluded you had some serious sickness."

"How about I play a lovely song to honor Lucy waking up?" Brook suggested.

"Ummm … I don't think that's necessary," said Usopp.

"How are you feeling, Luce," Luffy asked.

Lucy twirled around to see Luffy. "Oh, wow you scared me. Uh, I'm doing fine."

"Good!" shouted Franky. "We don't want our crewmates feeling ill!"

Lucy giggled. "Yeah, sorry for worrying you."

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, you shouldn't chow down on the drumstick and leave the bone to worry."

"What?" Lucy asked with a confused gaze.

"What our idiot captain here is saying," began Nami who reemerged from the room Lucy came from with Robin, "don't make us worry alright?"

"Alright, sorry again."

"Well, how about I make us a big meal to celebrate!" Sanji exclaimed. Before anyone could say anything he twirled along into the kitchen.

"Well, while Sanji is getting food ready, why don't we-"

"Nami, Robin began. "You do know that what Sanji is using to make food will be the last of the food on the ship, right?"

Name turned around with a blank expression on her face. Everyone then watched as that blank expression morphed into the scariest frown ever. Nami sprinted off after Sanji. "Sanji! You idiot!"

After a few minutes the Straw Hats had gone back to their usual routine. Lucy, however, watched the waves below splash up against the boat. She let out a sigh in wonder. What had she been dreaming about? Lucy was getting sick of this feeling that said something was wrong. She hated that feeling. Had she really caught some sort of sickness?

As if the water was magic Lucy thought as though she could see a reflection of her but only it was talking. What was she saying? It took a while to notice that Luffy had walked up to her and tried to welcome her back to reality. For the last time, he stuck his hand out and waved it in front of her face. Lucy grabbed it quickly and set it down at Luffy's side. "What is it Luffy?"

" … Nothing. It just looked like you were ready to fall overboard or something," he answered.

Lucy didn't react to Luffy's answer. Instead she gazed back down to the waves. Her reflection was gone. She felt as though she was forgetting something; something important. What could she have forgotten? Did it have something to do with her world outside of being a pirate? What world was that anyway? Did it even exist? Of course it didn't. She severed ties with her world outside a long time ago. She and her Father were no longer family.

Wait- when did she-? "When did I even tell my father I was leaving?" I ran away without a word and I haven't seen him since!

"Are you alright, Luce?" Luffy asked.

Lucy glanced at him. " 'What I want isn't money, pretty dresses, or fortune forced upon me. I'm not Lucky Lucy of Heartfilia anymore. My new family recognizes me as just Lucy and my new family is a far more loving family than this'," Lucy recited.

"Huh?" Luffy scratched his head in confusion.

"I said those words," Lucy told him. "But I don't know where or when.

"Man, Lucy, you're weird," commented Luffy.

Lucy frowned and punched him on the head. "That's not very nice."

"But it's true, you're-" Lucy pulled him into a head lock and squeezed, cutting off Luffy's sentence. After a few minutes of angry squeezing, Lucy relaxed and let go of him. "I wonder if my father has anything to do with this. If only he was still here."

"Still here? You act as if he's dead," said Luffy sitting down on the ledge.

Lucy paused. _Wait, what?_ _Lucy, what is wrong with you? He isn't dead! Stop acting like that!_ "Oh, yeah, that's weird. I didn't mean to sound like that."

"Guys!" I think I see Fiore up ahead!" Shouted Usopp. Nami reemerged from the Kitchen and took the binoculars out of Usopp's hands. "Yep, we're almost there!"

"Yes!" Luffy cheered. "More food!"

"Don't get too excited Luffy!" Nami scolded.

Lucy stared straight ahead and across the water. "So, that's Fiore, huh?"

* * *

"Okay, where is he? Where is he?!"

"Calm down, Natsu," demanded Erza. She halted making her wagon full of luggage stop as well. "It's late. It took us a long time to get here. Let's rest up for the night."

"WHAT?!" Natsu whined.

"Well, if that's the case," Lisanna began. "I spotted an inn at the end of town."

Erza nodded. "Perfect. First thing tomorrow we'll track down this Gajeel man." She glared at the disappointed Natsu. "Alright?"

Natsu nodded in a frightened manner. "Right."

* * *

Laxus awoke with a start. "Wait, what?" He appeared to be in the middle of the forest. The moonlight shined down on the trees giving him a shadow. Was he on a mission? _Oh, I forgot. I'm not a part of Fairy Tail anymore. Wait, no, that's not right! I'm back in Fairy Tail._ "Why's my memory so messed up?"

"So, I'm not the only one it seems," came a voice. Laxus suddenly jumped and got into a battle position. He glanced from side to side when he heard the rustling of leaves. In front of him appeared a dark figure. It stepped closer and closer until it was out of the trees' shadows and in the moonlight. A man with light blue hair and dark eyes with a strange tattoo above and under his right eye came into view. Laxus stared at him in shock. "Mystogan! Wait, I forgot, you're Jellal aren't you?"

The man nodded. "Yeah."

"What did you mean by 'not the only one'?" Laxus asked.

"You said your memory was messed up, right? So is mine. I woke up out here and found myself with Ultear and Meredy. But I felt as though I had feelings of hatred towards Erza."

"You don't?"

"No, of course not," said Jellal swiftly. "When I first awoke I had this idea that I had to finish the tower of heaven."

"Oh, I see," said Laxus. "Hmm, something doesn't feel right. You feel it too don't you?"

"Yes," Jellal agreed. "I feel like I'm forgetting something." The two fell into silence as they thought about their situation. You could slightly hear the owl's hoos in the distance. Ultear and Meredy had not yet awoken and the forest almost seemed lifeless. Jellal felt this awkward silence between them and tried to spark a conversation. "H-How is Fairy Tail?" A picture of Fairy Tail's guild popped into Jellal's mind. He could remember Erza, of course, Natsu, obviously, Wendy too, Gray, Juvia, Makarov, but he felt as if there was someone important he was forgetting.

"Good. We just got back from tenrou island-" Laxus stopped.

"What is it?" Jellal asked.

"I almost forgot that we had been on Tenrou Island." Laxus didn't show it but he was surprised and slightly-no very- confused. "Well, anyway," he went on with a shudder, "Tenrou Island sucked. I guess you could say we practically died."

"Yeah, I heard the guards talking about it while I was in jail. I thought you guys were gone forever."

Laxus had almost forgotten Jellal had been put in prison. He had never really paid attention to Jellal until now. "How did you escape?"

"Meredy and Ultear broke me out," Jellal explained earning a nod from Laxus.

"I see."

"ALRIGHT!"

The two mages twirled around at the loud shout. Who was there? Whoever it was, that person had a loud voice. "What the hell was that?" Laxus asked.

"It's coming from the water," answered Jellal with worry. "I'm going to check it out."

* * *

"WE'RE HERE!" Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs. Nami growled at him and socked him in the head. "Luffy! Shut up! Its night and you don't know how many people could be sleeping."

Robin's eyes wandered the area. "There should be a town a few miles out but I doubt much is open."

"Really? It's only 1 o'clock," said Usopp.

Robin nodded. "Well yes, but I heard Fiore is very … how should I put this … They don't expect lots of things and people to come at night. I guess most people aren't used to tourists."

"Okay, so where should we go to get supplies?" Zoro asked.

Nami was silent for a few minutes. "This is really annoying! If no one is open then that means we have to wait until morning!"

"That's fine by me," Copper said. "I don't mind at all."

"Me neither!" Franky shouted.

Brook nodded. "Yeah, I don't care. It gives us time to sing around a fire and-"

"We're NOT camping!" Nami commanded.

"Relax Nami. It's fine right? We can wait. All I want is some beauty sleep," Zoro told her. The other boys agreed and went off to enjoy themselves. Luffy sighed and left to join them. "I want meat! I want meat! I want …meat," he chanted in defeat.

"You idiots!" Nami growled.

Robin faced Lucy. "What do you think Lucy?"

Lucy thought about it and answered softly, "I don't mind at all, as long as we get the food soon. Luffy seems extremely hungry and-"

"Is that what you're worried about?" Nami asked. "Luffy's hunger?"

"Um, yeah," Lucy replied.

Robin let a grin play across her face. "Lucy, you care about luffy a lot. We know you do but-"

"He can last a night without food," Nami ended for Robin. " … I think."

Lucy blushed. "Oh-Oh okay."

Nami snickered. "Yes! I was right on the mark!"

"You were right on the mark?" Robin asked with a smile.

"I knew Lucy cared about Luffy!" Nami exclaimed.

"No-I-" Lucy tried to contradict her but Robin cut her off.

"But Nami, I wouldn't be to happy if I were you."

"Why?" Lucy and Nami asked in unison.

"You care about Luffy deeply too don't you?"

This time it was Lucy's turn to giggle and Nami's turn to blush. "Wha-Wha?! No! You've got it wrong!" Nami shouted. "I-I don't!"

"Sure~" said Robin and Lucy.

As Lucy nudged Nami with her shoulder and told her it was fine Robin twirled around slightly. She thought she heard something. Quickly there was another rustle of leaves. Robin frowned. She glanced from side to side. She tapped Nami and Lucy on the shoulder and whispered, "It seems like someone is spying on us."

Nami and Lucy jumped in alert and looked about. Suddenly there was a tap on Robin's shoulder. She jumped in surprise and turned around to see Zoro behind her. "Robin," he whispered. "There's someone-"

"Yeah, I know." Robin nodded.

The rest of the boys froze where they were in caution. "Show yourself!" shouted Zoro.

There was a moment of silence. At first the Straw Hats had assumed that whoever was hiding had left but then a dark figure jumped from a tree and landed on the ground with a thud. The figure stood up slowly and stared at the Straw Hats with uneasy eyes. "Who are you?" asked the figure.

"I think we should be the ones asking you that," said Zoro. He squinted to try and see the person but the shadows of the night had hidden him well.

"Why don't you step out so we can see your face," said Robin with little emotion.

The figure paused but soon enough, it stepped out. The Straw Hats stared at him well mainly his mark. "Who are you?" Usopp asked, his legs shaking like mad.

"My name … is Jellal," said the man.

The Straw Hats kept on staring at him in wonder but were surprised to see Lucy stepping back. "Lucy? What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

Lucy didn't answer but instead she shook her head and kept moving back. Once he heard the name Lucy however, Jellal turned to her and gasped at her sight. "L-Lucy?! You are Lucy right? Lucy Heartfilia?"

Lucy stopped. "H-How do you know my name?"

Jellal gave her a puzzled look. "It's me, Jellal, I was Erza's friend."

"Who is Erza?" Lucy asked. Although Lucy was quite frightened by him she had felt as if she knew him from somewhere.

"Erza Scarlet …" Jellal stared at her in confusion. What was going on? At first he hardly recognized her but she doesn't even remember him. "Don't you remember? Fairy Tail? Your guild friends?"

Lucy shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Lucy. There's something wrong with you. You need to come with me."

Just then Sanji and Zoro jumped in between the two. "She's not going anywhere with you," said Sanji with rage.

Jellal didn't know who these people were but he knew Lucy and Lucy _should_ know him.

"What's going on?"

Everyone turned their heads to the sound and spotted Laxus who was walking towards Jellal. "Who are these people?" Laxus asked glaring at every one of them.

Jellal shook his head. "I-I don't know. But-"

Laxus' eyes fell upon Lucy and he stared wide eyed. "Hey, isn't that the Heartfilia girl?"

"Yes," Jellal said with a nod. "But she doesn't know who I am."

Laxus gave Jellal a puzzled look. "What?" He looked back at Lucy. "Hey, girl! Do you know who I am?"

Lucy stepped back again and shook her head. "I don't know any of you!"

Robin and Nami gave glances to each other with suspicious eyes. Robin suddenly stepped closer to the two mages until they were at least a meter apart. "Then do you know someone by the name of Natsu?"

Jellal and Laxus looked surprise and glanced at each other. "Yes," they replied in unison.

Robin gave Nami a nod and continued. "Who is he?"

"Hold on-" But Jellal cut Laxus off. "He's a comrade of ours."

"He is?" asked Robin. "Does he know our friend Lucy?"

Jellal nodded. "They're friends. Lucy should know him too. Actually," he looked back Lucy with concern. "She should know us as well. I think it's impossible for her to forget us."

Robin thought about this when suddenly she heard Nami and Chopper cry out, "Lucy!"

The three turned around to see everyone crowding around an unconscious Lucy.

"What the-" Robin ran back to her group as Zoro and Franky helped pick her up. Jellal was about to go join them when Laxus suddenly outstretched his arm in Jellal's way. He shook his head. "We should go."

"But-"

The Straw Hats began to carry Lucy back aboard the ship in worry. "This is the second time," said Chopper to Robin. "This doesn't look so good."

Robin nodded and turned back around but Laxus and Jellal were gone. Robin glared at the spot they were standing in seconds before and frowned. She immediately climbed aboard the anchored ship to see Lucy's condition.

* * *

"Natsu, please don't scare me like that," said the blonde haired girl above him. Natsu then realized he was laying down on the girls lap. He didn't know where they were but he spotted the flicker of a candle not too far away. "Scare you?" He asked. "How did I scare you?"

The girl frowned but you could see a tiny bit of water streaming from her eyes. "You idiot. Don't be so dense! You could have d-died out there!"

Natsu lifted up his body and positioned himself across from her. "Well, yeah, but I didn't. If anything I would be more worried if … you died," Natsu said hesitantly.

Her frown was now a glare. "Natsu, did I look like I was on the brink of death?!" It was a rhetorical question but Natsu shrugged anyway. "You were lying there, _lifeless_! I swear I thought you were gone for good! And I wasn't the only one who had thought that! Erza and Gray and you should have seen Happy's face! You scared _all_ of us!"

Natsu frowned. "Lucy, I didn't die."

"Well yeah, I can see that!" She said with a tiny hint of sarcasm in her voice. "But you could've." She fell silent for a while and sighed. The girl had begun to cry. "Why the hell would you care, anyway? You don't care about how you're death would make everyone else feel."

Natsu felt hurt to hear those words. He gritted his teeth in anger. The girl saw this and stood her ground not giving in. Usually she would say I'm sorry or I shouldn't have said that but this time she wasn't going to let that happen. "I worry about you, Natsu … a lot. I worry about what your recklessness will cause but I also worry that you might get hurt. I worry _for_ you since you_ never_ do. I know you know how I feel. Don't you remember at the Tower of Heaven. We all thought Erza was going to die. I was scared. _You_ were scared. You thought she would be gone for good."

Natsu recalled that moment and slightly nodded. "I was scared."

"Now take that emotion and times it by all the times you have almost died. That's how I feel almost every single day of my life!" The girl shouted. "God! Why'd I have to fall in love with someone like you?"

* * *

Natsu eyes shot open. He sat up and found himself on the floor. Happy was sound asleep next to him. He peeked up to see Lisanna and Erza sleeping on the tiny bed and Gray slept on one of the sofa chairs. Natsu let out a heavy sigh. _What was that about?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the slow update. I had been writing other stories and I also had writer's block. But enough with excuses. I'm glad I could update this again. Oh, and give me feed back when you can! Thanks!**

**:)**

**I've never done a disclaimer so here: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece.**

* * *

Natsu sighed. "Have you seen a tall man with spikey looking hair and eats iron?"

The man before him who was standing in the doorway, ready to slam the door in Natsu's face replied, "No."

Just then the door was shut leaving Team Natsu in confusion. "Why is everyone so tight lipped about it?" Gray asked. His eyes glanced from side to side to make sure nothing was creeping towards them. Natsu walked at his side, head high in the air while Lisanna sauntered right behind him.

"It could be possible that he really didn't know anything."

"That … or they won't tell," Erza suggested striding in the front of the group, Happy flying over her. "We can't be sure. I wish we had a bigger clue as to where this Gajeel man was. He could have decided to leave this village."

"So, we look in the woods?" asked Gray.

Erza cupped her face in her hands and continued to think. "We'll ask a few more people. Then we'll head for the woods."

They nodded in unison. "Alright, then how about we try this house?" said Lisanna as she walked up to a small log house down the road. Once the team reached the house, Lisanna knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. No answer.

"Let's try another-" Erza's command was cut short when the wooden door opened part way. A woman stood before them; Black Hair in a small messy bun, pale skin, and dark eyes full of sadness. "M-May I help you?"

Erza cleared her throat. "We were wondering if we could have a moment of you time. You see, we're mages of Fairy Tail and-"

At this, the woman's eyes grew wide with happiness and she opened the door all the way. "Come! Come on in!"

"B-But," began Erza. "We don't want to intrude-"

"Nonsense!" exclaimed the lady harshly. "Come in!"

Team Natsu quickly scrambled inside as the lady commanded. The woman ordered them to sit. Erza and Lisanna sat on the couch, opposite the woman, and Gray and Natsu stood behind them.

"Now," the woman began. "You must have accepted the job, I presume."

"The job?" Lisanna questioned. After a moment of thought she let a gasp escape her mouth. "You were the one who sent that request?!"

The woman nodded. "Yes, my name is Glisa."

"We always assumed that the representative of this town sent it," Erza told her.

Glisa shook her head. "No, it was me. You see, the man I have sent you to look for has come back here more than once. He threatened my daughter and I," she explained, a little rushed.

Erza nodded, letting the information sink in. "Yes, his name is Gajeel Redfox. He is a part of the Phantom Lord guild. Could you explain to us a little more about _why_ he came?"

Glisa's eyes wandered the room until they landed on a table in the far right corner of the living room. "Young man," She said to Natsu, "could you hand me that document right there?"

Natsu turned his head. "Where?"

"Over there," she said pointing. Natsu's eyes swerved from left to right. _Document? I don't see a document! Where the hell is it?!_

"Right on the table," she told him a hint of annoyance seeping through her words.

Gray frowned. "It's right there! God, fire breath, are you that oblivious?!" Gray outstretched his hand towards the document but Natsu snatched it away in anger. "Shut up, Ice Stripper!"

The two growled at each other forgetting about Erza's presence in the room. The growling continued until suddenly Lisanna shouted. "Wait! Natsu! You're burning the document!"

Just then Natsu and Gray halted their glaring to stare at the now burning document in hand. Natsu, out of shock, dropped it on the floor, now burning the carpet.

"Natsu!" Erza scowled.

Natsu gulped. "Ice Stripper! Use your ice!"

Gray frowned but did it anyway. Gray's ice circled around the fire and after a few seconds it melted. The fire was gone. Natsu began to pick it up when he stopped suddenly. He stood in place, back hunched over, hand stretched forward. The outside top of the document had been burned revealing a small picture of a young blonde hair girl. The girl wore a sad smile on her face, her hair rolled into a bun, chocolate eyes wide and round.

"W-Who" Natsu started. "Who is this?" He asked picking up the document still staring at the girl. _She looks so familiar … s-she was in my dream last night …_

"The girl in the picture was what the man, Gajeel, was after. I don't know why but he and a companion of his are searching for this girl."

Natsu took the picture out of the document and into his hand. He stared at it with wide eyes. He did not turn away. What was her name? How did he know her? Did his dream last night mean something? Normally Natsu would shrug off these questions and go on with his day but for some reason, when it came to this girl, he couldn't. The room grew silent as Natsu continued to stare down at the picture.

"Umm … Natsu?" Natsu's head shot up at the sound of Lisanna's voice. "Are you alright?"

Natsu nodded quickly, feeling a little shaken up. Lisanna reached for the picture but without any idea what he was doing he pulled it away from her reach. Lisanna gave him a confused look. "May I see the picture?"

Natsu nodded slowly, trying to control himself. He handed the picture to Lisanna. She and Erza examined it. Erza as well did not take her eyes off of it until sometime. "I feel like I know her," Gray was the first to speak up. He was staring down at the picture from behind the two girls.

"Yes, well many of us should know her," said Glisa. "She's the heir to the Heartfilia family. Although Jude Heartfilia, her father passed away ages ago. My husband worked in underground businesses for years. He knows much and so the man with the black hair keeps coming back to get leads on the girl." A few tears leaked through her eyelids as she spoke. "I told him that my husband was out on a business trip and he would be back in a few days but the truth is, we're divorced. I haven't seen him in years. Its been my daughter and I ever since."

Natsu stared down at the floor below. It was not that she was famous that he knew her. He was sure of it. She seemed too personal to him. But if that was the case than how did he know her?!

Erza nodded. "I hate to sound like a pirate, but how do you intend on paying us? No offense, but you don't seem like the people to have a lot."

Glisa shook her head. "No, you're right. My husband left us with a big fortune before he left. I haven't used it up yet. I'm sure that will reach your liking."

"Thank you. We will look for Gajeel and this … Lucy He-Ha-Heart girl."

"Lucy Heartfilia," Lisanna corrected.

"Right. We'll look for them. You said Gajeel had a companion yes?"

Glisa nodded. "Yes, it was a young lady. She-"

Then came a loud knock on the front door. Everyone froze. Glisa looked back at Erza. Erza nodded to let Glisa know she could answer it. Just in case, Natsu and Gray stood between the girl mages and the door as Glisa opened it slowly.

Glisa's panicked face softened when she saw the young adult standing in front of her. Glisa turned her head back towards the mages. "It's just my daughter, Ami," she informed them.

Just then a girl around the same height as Glisa stepped in, bag in hand. She smiled at her mother and questioned the presence of the strangers sitting in her living room. "Mother, who are these people?" Ami asked.

Glisa led her onto the couch across from Erza and Lisanna and explained, "They are wizards. They came to deal with that man."

Ami eyes grew wide. She flipped her dark brown hair back and out of the way and said, "Thank you for coming to our aide."

Glisa smiled from her daughter to the mages. "So, can we count on you?"

Erza nodded. "Yes, we'll find Gajeel and make sure he never comes here ever again." Erza shot up from her seat and motioned the mages plus Happy to follow her.

But before they left, Ami found herself pulling Happy by his legs. She cupped him in her arms with a wide smile. "What a cute cat. And he can fly too!" she exclaimed making sure not to damage his wings.

"L-Let go of me!" Happy squealed. Finally he squeezed through her hug. Ami giggled and muttered an apology. "Sorry. You can talk too?"

Glisa also seemed surprised. "How adorable," she commented.

Happy blushed at the comment. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Glisa. Team Natsu smiled a polite smile and continued out the door. "I leave the rest up to you, and thank you Fairy Tail mages."

"Yes, thank you," Ami pitched in.

They nodded and shut the door to the house behind themselves. Lisanna gave Erza an acknowledged look. "Well, that went well. So where do we start Erza?"

"We'll look around town. It doesn't seem like he leaves the area that much judging by the fact he's come looking for info more than twice. Look in every restaurant, every alley, and every bathroom if you can."

"I hope he's still here," said Gray. "What happens if we don't find him here?"  
Erza smirked. "Then we'll look through the woods like we first planned. We're going to split up. Lisanna, Happy, you two come with me. Gray, Natsu, I want you two to search together. This will be good teamwork practice for you so don't mess it up. And no fighting either!"

Natsu and Gray stopped their glaring as they looked up to see Erza scowl. They nodded immediately at the order. "R-Right!"

Erza nodded. "Good. We'll meet back here in forty minutes."

* * *

Laxus raced back on his lightning bolt at high speed making his way back to Fairy Tail. He had left Jellal with Meredy and Ultear. Jellal, as tempting as it seemed, refused to come with Laxus. He didn't want Fairy Tail to know about his new guild yet.

There was something terribly wrong. Lucy didn't know him or anyone for that matter. Was it possible that those Sea Pirates had corrupted her brain or erased her memories? Or maybe Lucy had done it to herself. Why would she? What would she gain by forgetting about Fairy Tail? Laxus didn't have any answers but he thought telling his old man would help plenty.

Laxus felt the air brush against him steadily as he slowed down. With a loud thump he landed on the ground right in front of Fairy Tail. His eyes looked his home up and down and a smirk was plastered on his face. He then let the smile fall and pushed open the doors. It was loud. Not _that_ loud, but it was loud. That must've meant Natsu wasn't there. Was Erza or Gray there?

As he stepped into the guild all eyes turned to him and the noise dyed down. Everyone's mouth's gaped open at the sight of Makarov's grandson. Finally after a moment of silence, an almost drunk Cana stumbled over to him. "Why the hell are you here Laxus? Weren't you kicked out of the guild or something?"

Laxus gave her a puzzled look. "I was what?"

"Kicked out. You know, someone took their foot slammed it into your patooty!"

Laxus, ignoring her foul way of talking glanced back at the others. Macao spoke up. "Laxus your guild resignation forms are here. You're not a part of Fairy Tail anymore."

* * *

**Oh, just so you know, I referred to the Straw Hats as Sea Pirates for a reason. There are some pirates who don't sail on the sea in Fiore so I'll call them Land Pirates and the Pirates like the Straw Hat Crew are going to be called Sea Pirates. Well this time the next chapter will be updated quicker ... I hope. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh wow! Sorry guys! It has been a while since I've updated this! I lost interest in it for a while actually. Please don't expect much from this chapter because in all honesty, I was being extremely lazy and I promised myself I'd update half of my stories TONIGHT. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Where is Luffy?" Chopper asked standing next to Robin.

Nami glanced around the forest area and shrugged. "Who knows…"

"Are you alright Lucy?" Robin asked the now conscious Lucy.

The blonde teen nodded. "Y-yes, but I'm still confused about what happened …"

"Don't think about it too much. When the answer comes it'll come," said Robin trying to soothe the puzzled girl. "First I think we should look for our Captain. Who last saw him?"

Somehow everyone's heads turned to face Usopp. " … Hey don't look at me. I wasn't even paying attention to the guy."

Zoro groaned. "For the love of god Usopp!"

"Hey! Its not like you'd pay attention either! You'd probably be sound asleep!"

"Guys, we shouldn't argue right now~!" shouted Brook. "How about we all relax and play a little music-"

"No music!" Nami shouted.

"Fine, then maybe you can show me your pa-"

Nami's fist met his boney face and he fell before he could make another bone joke. "Alright now lets look for our dumb captain!"

* * *

While the rest of the Straw Hats searched for their captain, Luffy was finally exiting the forest and found himself in a town of some sort. People were bustling about, going on their merry way.

"Food … where's the food?!" Luffy asked no one in particular as his nose sniffed the air. "Food … food … food … Over there!"

Quickly Luffy picked up his pace as he ran past couples, families, and friends alike. They all stared at him as if he was an alien but of course, who wouldn't after seeing his creepy-starving face?

He was almost there. He could smell the food at least two miles away. It was all going smoothly until he turned the corner and bumped straight into someone. Too distracted by food, Luffy didn't pause to help pick the person who he bumped into up. Instead he sprinted past him and looked back shouting, "SORRY!"

However looking back was his downfall as he turned back only to find himself crashing into a wagon full of luggage. The rubber boy stumbled into the dirt road and landed on his butt. When he looked up a woman's figure towered over him. It was something about her presence that should've fazed Luffy but Luffy being the idiot that he was couldn't tell. Her glare on him sharpened as she spoke, "You need to watch where you're going. I stacked my luggage in a perfect order."

"Oh, sorry about," Luffy apologized while getting up. He looked up at the now destroyed stack of luggage in amazement. "Wow! Its so high!"

The lady's angry aura dispersed and she smiled triumphantly. "Yes, it is isn't it? I stacked them all myself."

"Who drags that load around anyway?!"

"I do."

"COOL!"

"Hey, you!" Luffy turned around to see a boy around his age with fiery pink hair. His Onyx eyes frowned at the pirate. "You knocked me over! What's your deal?!"

"I said sorry!" Luffy pouted. "Geez …"

Two other people joined the group as the lady asked, "Can I ask why you were in such a hurry?"

"I'll tell you because you're nice! But he's mean …" Luffy said pointing at the pink haired mage.

"Hey!"

"I wanted meat!"

The four strangers gave him blank looks. "Meat?" they all asked.

"Yeah, meat! You don't know what meat is?"

The man with blue hair answered, "W-We do but … Why were you in a hurry to get meat?"

"Because I smelled it and I'm hungry … Its smells really good," commented Luffy sniffing the air.

"You can smell the meat?" The girl with short white hair asked in surprise.

"Uh … yeah."

"But the next diner is two miles away!"

The blue haired guy sniffed the air and gave Luffy an awkward look. "I can't smell any meat."

The other boy grinned at him in response. "I can! You suck ice stripper!"

"Why you- You're a dragon slayer! Of course you'd smell it before me!"

"That's just an excuse! I'm better and you know it!"

"Why you fire nut-"

The lady with the scarlet hair glared at them and they immediately shut up.

"Wow," began the other girl. "You have a great sense of smell then. My friend here is a Dragon Slayer so he already has a keen sense of smell."

"Dragon Slayer?" Luffy questioned.

"Yeah!" exclaimed the boy with the scarf. "I'm a mage who wields Dragon Slaying magic!"

"I don't understand all of it but that's so COOL!"

"I know right! I like you, what's your name anyway? My name's Natsu."

"Monkey D. Luffy!"

The scarlet haired lady froze at the name but shook whatever the thought was out of her mind. "Its nice to meet you Luffy. I'm Erza Scarlet."

"I'm Lisanna Strauss," said the other girl.

The blue haired boy grinned. "I'm Gray Fulbuster."

"Oh! Oh! Erza! Since he's hungry, can we get something to eat too?! Please?!" Natsu pleaded. Luffy didn't really understand but he pleaded as well.

Erza glanced at Lisanna. "It wouldn't hurt right?" the girl asked Erza.

"I guess not."

"Lunch it is then. We'll resume the search later," said Gray.

"YES~!" Natsu cheered.

"MEAT!" Luffy took off at a high speed towards the scent of the food. Surprised by his speed, Natsu struggled to catch up. "W-Wait, hold up!"

"Idiots! Wait, I need to restack my luggage!"

* * *

A strong wind washed over the trees and other occupants of the forest. Two figures continued onward on a quest of their own passing streams and boulders. Juvia Lockster's usually dull face frowned. "I have a feeling that she isn't here in the woods. We should check the town again before moving on."

Her companion Gajeel Redfox only nodded as he continued to sniff the air.

"Is that hair sample doing you well, Gajeel-san?" Juvia asked.

"Sort of. The wind is kind of blocking my senses though." He glanced at Juvia once more before adding, "Don't worry though. It shouldn't slow me down too much."

"Alright. Once this is over, then we can return to the guild."

"Yep, home sweet home." Suddenly Gajeel stopped in his tracks almost making Juvia walk right into him. "Gaj-" She was silenced by the wave of his hand. "We're getting close. I smell her. It won't be long … Lucy Heartfilia …"

* * *

**Again, sorry about the short and crappy chapter. Its really hard to write something after losing interest. **


End file.
